elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beem-Ja
}} Beem-Ja is an Argonian mage encountered near Ironbind Barrow, along with his fellow companion, Salma. Interactions Coming of Age Through Salma, he enlists the service of the Dragonborn in order to find Gathrik's tomb. After locating and defeating Warlord Gathrik, Beem-Ja then talks to the Dragonborn and attacks, saying that in order for him to fully absorb Gathrik's power, a blood sacrifice is needed. Letter to Beem-Ja Either by pick-pocketing, or upon killing Beem-Ja, a letter can be found with him. The letter indicates that Salma's father does not trust him, but accedes to his killing Gathrik in order for him to obtain the "book wants so badly," on the condition that he ensures his daughter's safety. This book turns out to be the 2920, vol 10 - Frostfall, a Conjuration skill book. Dialogue Coming of Age "Fool. I should thank you. I knew the girl wouldn't be strong enough to help me kill Gathrik alone. There's just one more thing I need from you. To fully absorb Gathrik's power I require a blood sacrifice. Your blood should be good enough. This will go easier for us both if you don't bother fighting back." Conversations Salma "How can you just sit there and wait? We should be in there!" Beem-Ja "We must gather our strength. Who knows what's inside?" Salma "Treasure, that's what! Get off your scaly rump and let's go!" Beem-Ja "player Hush, Salma. We aren't alone." Treasure Beem-Ja: "Don't rush ahead. This is a trap if I ever saw one." Salma: "Would you look at that!" Gathrik Beem-Ja: "This is it! Gathrik awaits us!" Salma: "What are you on about? Let's just get the treasure here and go." Quotes *''"Speak with Miss Salma, if you wish to speak."'' *''"I admit, there is strength in numbers. Perhaps between us..."'' *''"Not now. Stay alert."'' *''"This is no time for idle talk."'' *''"This is it. We've found Gathrik's tomb."'' ― Upon finding Gathrik's tomb *''"Well? There must be a way through. Look around."'' ― After finding Gathrik's tomb *''"We're in this together. Stay close."'' Trivia *Upon entering this dungeon at level 40, Gathrik will not be revived, as he will fight in the form of something akin to a dragon priest. When killed, he will become a pile of ash. *Salma's father seems to have been Beem-Ja's master, and had struck a deal to release Beem-Ja from servitude, on the condition that he took care of Salma. If she were to be harmed, Beem-Ja would have his past in Black Marsh be publicly revealed.Implied in the Letter to Beem-Ja *Beem-Ja can be revived and will make an excellent support character if the Dragonborn has the Dead Thrall spell. *Note that Salma is in no way affiliated with Beem-Ja's motives, and will assist the Dragonborn when Beem-Ja betrays him or her. Bugs * Sometimes Beem-Ja will not have equipped his robes and he will fight naked. *Sometimes Beem-Ja will disappear in combat if not escorted to the end and protected. * Sometimes Beem-Ja will not revive Gathrik, which makes the fight much easier. * Sometimes, when rushing into the main chamber where the Shout Wall can be found, Salma will disappear. * After defeating the enemies in the main chamber and Beem-Ja reveals his motive, Beem-Ja will stop attacking if the Dragonborn sheathes their weapon as though accepting their yield, start walking away from the dungeon, and will only respond with generic lines if spoken to. Appearances * de:Beem-Ja pl:Beem-Ja ru:Бим-Джа Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Characters